Little Vacation
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: When Olivia goes on a business trip, Alex decides to take Noah to the beach for a few days. One Shot. Please read and review if you can! Established A/O.


**Little vacation.**

I'm back!  
So, I am trying to get back into the swing of writing, and it seems to be harder than I thought!  
After going on a small holiday with my family, I thought I would write this!

-When Olivia goes away on a business trip, Alex decided to take Noah to the beach for a few days!

Please read and review, and of course enjoy!  
 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

"I promise it will be a week, possibly 8 days at the most." Olivia said as she shoved some more clothes into a bag.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine…" Alex said and she balanced Noah on her hip whilst she watched her girlfriend pack for what would be the longest business trip ever.

Well, for Liv anyway.

"I was thinking whilst you're away, I could take Noah down to Orlando. My parents have a holiday home there, and my brother is taking his family down this week." Liv stopped for a moment. She trusted Alex, with her own life and Noah's, but the thought of missing Noah's first vacation was difficult.

"I don't mind if you don't want to, I just thought since you won't be here and I have the week off." Olivia nodded with a smile.

"I think he'll love it. Just promise me you'll take loads of photo."  
"Of course, we can face time every night…" Alex said moving closer to the brunette so she could kiss her, before letting her take Noah out of her arms.

"You wanna go to Orlando, baby boy?" Noah started clapping as Olivia took him into her arms, kissing his head as she did so.

"Alex is going to take you on holiday!" She went on to say, beginning a conversation with the little boy.

That conversation was one that was had 3 days ago, before Olivia left on a business trip and Alex had taken Noah to Florida.

She didn't plan on taking the toddler away, but her brother had a house down there and her parents also seemed to be going, and rather than hang around the apartment whilst Liv was away Alex thought it would be nice to take the little boy to the beach.

They'd been there for two days already and Noah seemed to love it, they had 3 more days before they caught their flight back to New York, it was only 6 days away, but even Alex knew it was good to have a break.

"Shall we go to the beach today, Noah?" The blonde asked the little boy as she walked into the bedroom she and Noah were sharing, sitting him on the bed whilst she got out some clothes for him to wear.

The little boy only clapped as he tried to pull his socks off.

"We need to call mama today too! Then when we get home we can also show her all of the photo's we've taken, can't we?" She asked, putting some shorts and a t-shirt on the bed, before getting him undressed and getting him into fresh clothes.

"Let's take a picture for Uncle Nick, whilst you're wearing the t-shirt he brought you!" Alex said with a smile, pulling her phone out of her pocket, hoping to get a decent picture of Noah. She'd used her phone after only 2 days as she used up all the memory on her camera.

"Beautiful! Such a beautiful baby boy!" She said picking him up, kissing his head as she did so.

"Right then, the beach it is!" The blonde said as she walked into the living room, picking up her beach bag, making sure she had everything, before taking a minute to look at the little boy in her arms.

"We'll come with mama next time, I promise." She said, kissing him again, making sure she was giving him enough love before she finally left the beach house her brother had left earlier that morning.

The beach was quiet for a change, but then again it was close to 10am. Not many people Alex knew would want to get up so early on holiday to go to the beach, but then again, most of her friends didn't have children.

Even when she came on holiday before she and Liv got Noah, she would always get woken up by her nieces and nephews and if it wasn't that it was Liv who had an amazing ability to wake up late on weekdays but be up at the crack of dawn anytime she was able to sleep in.

Noah clapped and shouted in enjoyment as he dug a hole in the sand at the end of the towel Alex was sitting on.

"He seemed to have picked up Olivia's personality." Alex's mother commented.

"Childish?" Alex laughed as she turned to her mother.

"Enjoyment of the small things in life…" Alex's mother replied, making her daughter chuckle.

"She'd have loved to be here, but she can come next time." Alex said, picking up her phone, the mention of her lover, reminding her to take more pictures.

"Why don't you take him down to the sea? Maybe he'll be more in the mood for it today?" Alex's mother suggested, referring to the first day when Noah seemed to be having none of the sand or the sea.

"I think he was tired, he was awake for the flight, and of course didn't get a nap before we landed, and wouldn't go down before we came out, I think he was cranky."

"Shall we go see the sea?" Alex asked when Noah stood up and started to walk towards her. She held her arms open for him, pulling him into a hug, kissing his face over and over as he began to giggle.

"Let's go see the sea!" Alex said getting up, taking Noah's hand.

"Pass me your phone, Alexandra, I'll record it for Olivia." Alex's mother said taking Alex's phone from her hand, before following her daughter and little Noah down the beach to the water's edge.

Noah screamed in what Alex hoped was excitement as a wave of water washed over his feet.

"Do you like that, huh?" Alex asked as she crouched down next to him, holding him round the waist, she'd seen America's Funniest Video's, she really didn't need Noah to go face down into the sand, he hated having his face washed, so she hated to think of how much he would hate to fall.

Once again he began to giggle, before taking a step closer to the water, keeping a firm hold on Alex's hand.

"Look to Caroline, can you wave for her?" She asked, turning him to look at her mother who had been filming them.

"Say Hi!" Alex encouraged, and Noah tried, it was more an excited scream than a word, but he was getting there, he was still only so young.

Once again he turned to the sea, laughing as the water washed over his feet, leaning down to touch it.

"It's the sea, can you say sea?" Alex asked him with a smile, the bottom of her summer dress getting wet, but her mind was solely focused on the little boy, and making sure he enjoyed his little holiday.

After another 5 minutes it was clear the excitement of the sea was beginning to fade.

"Shall we go back and play? Play with your bucket and spade?" She asked, picking him up as tears seemed to form in his eyes.

Looking at her watch she was it was close to 11, they'd been on the beach nearly an hour and Noah had been awake since 6 that morning. Oblivious to her mother still filming, Alex wrapped Noah in a towel they'd brought holding him close, Caroline was determined to catch the sweet moment between the two of them.

"I think this little man is tired!" She said with a small smile, turning back towards the sea, gently rocking Noah as if he was a newborn, kissing his head a few times.

"You go to sleep baby boy, the sea will still be here when you wake up." She said softly, but still the recording would have picked it up.

"Love you, Noah." She said just as the little boy was closing his eyes. Taking a minute Alex waited before turning around and walking back up the beach, slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping boy.

"Do you want me to send this to Liv, now?" Caroline asked. Alex shook her head as she sat under the umbrella, not wanted Noah to be in the sun whilst he slept.

"I don't think it would be fair to keep showing her what she's missing. I'll be sure to show her them all when we get home." Alex said with a smile, truly missing Olivia.

"She'll see them when we go home." She whispered again, holding Noah close whilst he had his little nap.

Arriving home 3 days later, Alex had to admit it was nice to get back to an apartment that had air conditioning, but she was too tired to turn it on.

It was getting close to midnight after their flight was delayed, even she had to curse, how could a two-hour flight from Orlando to New York get delayed?

Even so, Noah was sound asleep in her arms, so much so she had to get the doorman to help her with their suitcases, well the 2 cases they had.

"Let's put you to bed, baby." She muttered, trying to navigate her way through the apartment, minding various toys Noah had left out before they left. Putting him to bed and sorting out their cases, it was past midnight when she finally got into bed, admittedly it would have been better to get into bed with Liv, but the A.D.A had reminded herself it was only a few more days before Olivia would be back.

Laying there, she smiled, it had been nice to go away with Noah, she knew she would never be him mother, that was Liv, but even so, she was happy to be a part of the little man's life. Because even with the crying, temper tantrums, and sleepless nights, there were amazing days spent colouring, at the beach, and simply having a nice day together as a family.

* * *

So, that's that. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!  
Thank you so much for reading too!

Until next time,

Bethanyy.


End file.
